


Nothing Compared to You

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Secular AtrophyA bad little tale written years ago, perhaps my third ever fanfiction. Xena and Gabrielle are captured by Ares' henchmen in a lucky ambush, and Xena must sacrifice herself to save Gabrielle. note: this is all about how much I hate the blond.





	Nothing Compared to You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Summary: A bad little tale written years ago, perhaps my third ever fanfiction. Xena and Gabrielle are captured by Ares' henchmen in a lucky ambush, and Xena must sacrifice herself to save Gabrielle. note: this is all about how much I hate the blond. 
> 
> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> This story contains extreme violence and discrimination against Gabrielle. If you are a fan of Gabrielle, I ask you not to read this. Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle and Ares are quite obviously not mine. Let's just leave it at that. 
> 
> Rated: NC 17 
> 
> Violence: Yes. There are some descriptions of nonconsensual intercourse. 
> 
> Sex: As I said. Non consensual intercourse, as well as, well, consensual, but under some duress. 
> 
> Subtext: See dedication. 
> 
> Dedication: This is for all those piss pots out there who, through their fucking platitudes and idealism, let me see Gabrielle as the shitless skank she really is. I guess Virgil said it best: "You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life." --Heart of Darkness 
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Sigh. I was very pissed when I wrote this two or three years ago. I'm only publishing it now. I am not nice at all to Gabrielle, so if you like thinking of Gabrielle as a hero or anything besides the pathetic little sidekick that she is, don't read this. I'm warning you.

Xena ran the whetstone down her blade again, and inspected the edge. It was sharp enough to slice a hair in two.   
  
Gabrielle screwed up her face, "Must you spend so much time sharpening that every night?"   
  
The Warrior Princess sheathed the blade, and leaned in on the rock beside her. "Yes I do." She had just read a scroll that Gabrielle had aquired a while ago, and deemed a great story. It was the story about the time she had marshalled the Athenian troops against the horde. Gabrielle had gone against her orders, and went out to give the horde water. It turned out that they actually did only want water, but the author made it out that Xena was a callous dim-witted warlord, and Gabrielle was a beautiful, wonderful, 'luscious', clever girl. And that Xena would have been better off if she did everything Gabrielle told her, the 'real hero'. The blue-eyed beauty was slightly angry. She knew that Gabrielle was right this time, and was upset with herself for not finding out why the two armies were fighting, but it was a freak accident. People don't always have a simple reason for fighting. They could hate each other, want land, or just not care. 'Keltaka' can't solve everything.   
  
The 'real hero', huh? The author had a very selective memory, she seemed to forgotten that Xena had saved Gabrielle's scrawny, 'luscious' ass over two hundred times at least.   
  
Xena wasn't being selfish, she was just looking at it realistically. Gabrielle wouldn't last thirty seconds against some of the warlords she'd faced. Despite the fact that Xena loved her friend like a sister, and reapeatedly assured her that she wasn't a side-kick, she was a side-kick. She would be nothing like the person she was today if Xena hadn't taken her along. And what was all that crap about her being afraid of Gabrielle's temper? She sure as hell wasn't afraid of Gabrielle! She could kick Gabrielle's ass! Why would she be afraid? Gabrielle was smarter and better at communication? Sure, if you call blabbing on non-stop communication. And yeah, right, Gabrielle smart. Well, she sure had idiotic ways of showing it. Xena rolled her eyes. Yeah, she conceded, Gabrielle is smart. Although the Warrior Princess didn't see how she was above average. Xena was the one who figured out the guy who stole Hades' helmet might have been listening and set a trap, she was the one who invented the flying contraption and fried Gareth, she was the one who figured out who the black wolf was...The beautiful warrior could go on for a very long time. And isn't singing supposed to be the highest form of communication? Well, she supposed it wasn't Gabrielle's fault that she sounded like a tone-deaf door hinge. And the lyrics Xena sang, they were poetry. Gabrielle smarter?!   
  
Xena sighed as she watched Gabrielle get ready for bed. It wasn't really their fault. They could never understand all that Xena had went through to get where she was today. Sure Gabrielle went through hardship with Hope, but Xena was always there for her, as where so many other people. When Xena saved Amphipolis from Cortese and lost her brother, everyone she had ever loved, ever knew, they all turned their backs on her, they betrayed her. Gabrielle would never understand what that was like, how much that hurt. Xena wouldn't let her. Gabrielle could sympathize, she could pity, but she would never understand...   
  
There was one person who knew everything, though he didn't really understand. Ares. He was ironically the one person who actually appreciated her for who she actually was, past and darkness.   
  
Suddenly, Xena stiffened. The wind spoke of intruders. About half a dozen men were over there behind Gabrielle, and one was right behind the Warrior Princess. Xena bolted up, reaching for her sword, cursing her lack of attentiveness. She had been worrying about how to save Gabrielle. But as soon as her fingertips grazed the leather grip, the sword was knocked away, and a muscled arm held a long dagger pressed to her throat. The owner's grip wasn't steady though, and the dark-haired warrior was about to knock it away, but the man hissed. "If you don't want your friend dead, you won't move."   
  
Xena glanced over at her friend and froze. The half dozen men she had sensed before were crowded around Gabrielle, swords trained at her.   
  
"Gabrielle?" The Warrior Princess called, her teeth gritted.   
  
The blonde stirred sleepily, and opened her eyes to a sword stuck down her throat. Glancing over at her friend, she saw the warrior had been pushed up against a tree by this huge bastard who was chaining her hands behind her roughly.   
  
The man finished chaining her, and turned to the other men, "She's all yours, boys." He then grasped Xena's chin firmly. "But boss says no one can touch this one."   
  
The tall woman's azure pools widened as the men dragged her friend up, held her arms tightly, and sliced roughly through the front of her new red top. There was a strange thing Xena had noticed about the green top Gabrielle had had: It kept shrinking. That certainly didn't say much for her character, but this wasn't the time to be prudish. Straining against the cold, hard chains, the warrior woman yelled at the men. "Don't touch her!" She roared. "Don't you dare touch her! You can do whatever you like with me, but don't touch her!"   
  
"Are you crazy? Touch you?" The warrior beside her admonished. "They're not stupid enough to get the boss mad!"   
  
Xena tore her gaze from the sight of a filthy outlaw fondling her friend's breasts. "Who's your boss?"   
  
The man grinned lasciviously. "You'll find out soon enough."   
  
The woman didn't like the sound of that.   
  
The man pulled his sagging penis from Gabrielle's sex, haven taken his pleasure, and let the next man have her. Gabrielle had stopped struggling, and was now weeping heart brokenly as the next man rubbed his hardening rod against her. Steeling herself, she endured the penetration and resisted the urge to vomit. She had never felt this humiliated in her life. She made up he mind right there to never humiliate anyone ever again in her life, regardless how long it would be. The other three men took their turns, the last one biting her left nipple painfully. Finally, they dropped her onto the ground, where she lay, broken.   
  
The man by Xena's side saw that the warrior woman's knuckles were white with rage, and her sapphire pools bright with painful, unshed tears. Calling out, he ordered. "That's enough, pull your pants back on, the boss should be here soon."   
  
True to his word, there was a sound like a subtle ripping of the air, and the God of War appeared in front of Xena. Rubbing his knuckles on the beautiful woman's cheek, he murmured seductively. "A chance in a billion, Xena. I'm taking that."   
  
The Warrior Princess jerked her head back. "What chance?" she spat out. "You let your men rape my friend. What chance?"   
  
Ares shook his dark head, "Xena, Xena... Your friend? You mean this whore who thought she was smarter, more beautiful than you?" He sighed. "This loser actually thought that in a million years she could be better than you!" Ares came close and stared in the raven haired woman's icy pools intensely. "And you didn't do anything about it. Do you love her so much that you'd risk losing your individuality, your reputation?" The god could see his impassioned plea was having an effect on the Warrior Princess. Preying on her anger, he nuzzled her neck, "The bitch had it coming."   
  
That was the wrong thing to say. Xena's blue eyes had fluttered half shut sensously, but at Ares words, they flew open. The man hadn't bother to chain her legs, so now she brought her knee up, between his legs. Ares doubled over, and then stood up, furious. Stepping back, he back-handed the warrior woman fiercely, snapping her head back against the tree. Her vision went temporarily black, and when it came back, the world seemed to decide to take dancing lessons.   
  
"Xena!" The blonde bard screamed, scrambling to her feet, and rushed Ares, who simply kicked her back down. "Keep a hold on her." He ordered.   
  
With a wave of his hand, the chains restraining Xena dissolved, and the disoriented warrior fell forward, to be caught by the war deity. Swiftly undoing the laces of her leathers, he pulled the suit off the woman's limp form. Sinking to the ground, he buried his face in between her firm breasts. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he suckled with abandon, and slid his hand down to stroke her clitoris.   
  
Xena tensed as her head cleared, but when she turned her head to search for Gabrielle, she saw the blonde was sprawled on the ground, a sword pricking her bare back, and she was gazing anxiously at the Warrior Princess, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
As Ares lay her down on the ground, and began to remove his pants, Xena stretched her sinewy arm toward her friend. "Gabrielle," She whispered sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from hurting you."   
  
Gabrielle shook her short blonde locks, soaking them with tears.   
  
As Ares' nude form started to decend on her, Xena rolled to the side, and rose slowly, seductively, to her knees. Running her hands over his neck and chest, she brought his lips close for a kiss. It started slowly, building up by the second, as their mouths moved together. As his lips brushed her collarbone, Xena threw her raven locks back and laughed. "If you wanted to get laid, you could have just come ask me."   
  
Ares' lips slid lower, his hands cupping her full breasts, when she suddenly pulled back. "In fact, just then, it never needed have happened." Her gaze was cold and hard as ice now.   
  
Ares wasn't stupid. "You want me to erase what happened." He was speaking to her breasts.   
  
"Yeah, will you?"   
  
The man contemplated the request. "But you promise to have sex with me? If I ask?"   
  
Xena glanced at Gabrielle to make up her mind. It only took a second. "Yes."   
  
Ares stood up, "Done."   
  
Reality shifted, and Gabrielle shimmered out of view, reappearing in her bed roll, fast asleep.   
  
Xena and Ares faced each other, still naked, and the men were gone. With an alluring smile from the Warrior Princess, their lips merged in a scalding kiss.   
  
Pushing her against the same tree she had been chained to, Ares sank slowly to his knees, his tongue burning a thin line between her breasts and abs to bathe her clitoris. Instinctively, Xena swung her long legs around Ares neck as he rose to his feet, and then grasped a branch above her head to steady herself while the man's tongue impaled her mercilessly. The raven haired beauty moaned, and her breath quickened as the god's hands ran up her hips to massage her breasts, pinching her erect nipples painfully. Sweat gathered along her brow and breasts, and she ground herself into the man's face. Then, he suddenly squeezed her breasts, a handful, and deftly sucked a short but intense climax from her.   
  
Hearing Xena's yelp, Gabrielle bolted to her feet, pulling her sais quickly, only to see her friend sitting on a man's broad shoulders, naked, hands above her head and head thrown back, with the man's face buried between her legs. Then the man lowered her tenderly to the ground, and Gabrielle saw it was Ares.   
  
"Xena?" The blonde's voice trembled, "What are you doing?"   
  
The tall woman laughed and sobbed at the same time, obviously shaken up. "What do you think?"   
  
Tottering slightly, Xena pushed Ares down on her bedroll, and collapsed on top of him. Grinning wickedly, she bit his nipple almost hard. Ducking in for a searing kiss, she then lowered her mouth to the core of his manhood, sliding her tongue up his length, causing Ares to shiver and gasp. Licking and sucking, the beautiful warrior tormented the god, who gripped her dark hair tightly, and ground into her. As Xena sucked a powerful orgasm from the god, Gabrielle rushed forward.   
  
The blue eyed warrior pushed her 'soulmate' back none too gently. "Leave be." She rasped, but Gabrielle could see the tears in Xena's eyes.   
  
The bard knew something was wrong. She tried to ask the shaking god of war firmly, but her voice shook. "What happened?"   
  
Ares gasped out, "Xena promised her�"   
  
The sentence was cut off as the Warrior Princess sealed his lips with a deep kiss. "Don't you dare tell her." She hissed, punctuating her words with a firm squeeze of his penis.   
  
Ares nodded, sliding his hand down the woman's back, directing her to impale herself on his rod, inserting himself deep within her, coming to a stop at her womb.   
  
Tears were streaming down Gabrielle's face now, as she begged Xena to stop.   
  
The Warrior Princess ground into the man, shaking her head. "Don't worry, it's the wrong time of the moon." The raven-haired woman gasped and glared at her friend. "Go sit down." she ordered, the grinding changing to bucking as she and the god rapidly neared the plateau.   
  
Then, Ares squeezed her breast hard while Xena kissed him passionately, and they both crashed over the edge, their cries muffled by each other's mouths. Xena felt the rush of fluid as his seed was injected deep inside her, but the thought was wiped from her mind by exhaustion, and she collapsed on his broad chest.   
  
Reeling, Ares slid from under the Warrior Princess. A half-hearted snap, and he was fully clothed, but still spent. Pulling Xena's blanket over her waist, he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and whispered, "Sleep tight, my love."   
  
Staggering backward, he locked eyes with Gabrielle.   
  
Dimly aware of her surroundings, Xena pulled the blanket up to her chin, and fell into exhausted oblivion.   
  
Ares pointed at the Warrior Princess. "She gave herself to me, and I basically raped her. She suffered the ultimate humiliation to spare you from that same humiliation." He glared weakly at Gabrielle. "Don't you ever think that you can ever be as good as or better than her. It's a long way up a sheer rock face," He warned. "And you would never, ever, make it."   
  
The god disappeared, and Gabrielle glanced at the beautiful woman who people had come to see as a step ladder that would get her to her own great and mighty destiny; annoyed, and afraid.


End file.
